slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Twas the Christmas Roleplay...
Welcome to an early Christmas roleplay thing. Rules *The roleplay takes place in the Christmas season. *Character page doesn't have to be made, because why not? *Wiki rules *WARNING: The key word in this warning is, "Mistletoe." Members *Squidy822 **Leo & Spike **Squidy **Lemmy the Sheep Slime **Harry **MissingNo (Squidy822) **Mike (Espurr) **Infinity (jokes back on you he is here now) **Bryan (Rock Slime) * TheTabbySlime ** Techy ** John * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs ** Minty * Candlefly ** Guppy (Here, have the most ironic character for this ever :3) * Sheep Slime ** Kanashi (slaps mistletoe out of squidy's handtentacle) ** Detruire (jokes on you, infinity aint here) ** Sheep Slime (astronomy) * MixieRoast ** Signum Summary Twas a Christmas Roleplay, And all through the land, People were happy, Like a crab in the sand. And here's the best part: You won't want to miss, for Santa Claus will come: And give gifts to the rich and the poor. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Outside a Christmas Shop, Lemmy was stuck under a crate, when MissingNo appeared by him. "You ok, Sheep?" MN asked, and Lemmy replied, "I was getting mistletoes for me and my friends, but I think I bought too many..." MissingNo lifted the crate up, freeing Lemmy. The two walked to Harry's ranch, which had a teleporter to get into it now, and there was Leo, Spike, Squidy, and Harry himself. Leo was holding a sign saying, "Squidy made me come." ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy and John were waiting for everyone. ---Squidy822--- "Oh look, its Glitchy." Squidy said. "What brings you here?" And MN replied, "Sheepers here was stuck under a crate. So what are we doing?" Which Harry answered, "I just finished making the invitations. I'm inviting EVERYONE." And then Squidy made a call, and 3 Tems in ninja costumes appeared. Each grabbed a 3rd of the invitations and went off to invite everybody. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs rolled out of his cave and floated into the air, aided by hydrogen. He found an invitation next to the Ranchers door and decided to take a look. "A Christmas party? Why not?" He absorbed some water from his ball and poof he had hair. (Well, he IS basically water. So YOLOOOOOOOO.) Immediately, a thought blasted him in the face. If he didn't invite Minty, she would dice n' slice him and feed him to a Tarr. "Minty? Make sure you look your best. WE'VE GOT A PARTY TO ATTEND." ---Squidy822--- Mike walked into Harry's ranch with some chocolate milk. He just stares at Leo, not having met him yet. "Who's this little guy?" Leo asks. Squidy replies, "Shy little Espurr, somewhat scared of females, practically my son...he's about the opposite of Papyrus." And Leo said, "I am kinda with Mike on that female thing." Which left Squidy facepalming, and Spike looked like he would facepalm...if he had hands. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs POV: Where's Techy and John? I can see Mike, Spike, Leo and Squidy at least. "I should find them..." Minty's POV: "Squidy. SQUIDY. WHY IN GORDO'S NAME DO YOU HAVE MISTLETOE?" Wait. He's gonna try to get Kanashi under it I bet. ---Squidy822--- Squidy saw the look on Mintys face. Minty was thrown into a Sans-Style battle with Squidy. ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty's POV in a nutshell: "I WASN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING!" ---Candlefly--- And then Guppy walks by with a Hen-Hen secured on his back with a bandage for easier transport. Nobody mind the bird tied to the back of a living dead cat. --Teamfortress2328--- Everyone stopped fighting to watch this scene unfold. A LIVING DEAD CAT. REALLY? WHICH SCIENTIST OR DEMON (probably squidy) MADE THAT? ---Squidy822--- Mike went up to Guppy and petted them friendily. ---Candlefly--- Guppy stopped when he got pet and 'looked' (Blindfold. Undead logic says he sees anyway cuz what undead logic) at Mike with a slight head tilt. ---Squidy822--- Mike stared back. ---Candlefly--- Guppy decides to attempt a purr to let Mike know he doesn't mind the petting. Purr seems a bit off due to the cat being a zombie. ---Squidy822--- Mike continued petting Guppy. Squidy looked around the ranch, trying to find something... ---Candlefly--- Guppy went to sit down, and the Hen-Hen came untied and ran off. A bunch of flies flew after it to herd it back. ---Sheep Slime--- "Aww, come on, it'll be fuuun!" Kanashi was dragging Detruire over to the Christmas party, which Detruire regretfully floated along. Sheep Slime was following the two, since they and Detruire hadn't finished their theories on what would happen to Earth if the moon was actually made out of cheese, (taking in account the density, what the gravitational pull would be, debating whether the cheese would rot or not, ect.) "But why do I of all people should be dragged into this stupid party? Besides, you shouldn't be breaking into my house, especially with a guest!" Kanashi rolled her eyes. "Yadda yadda yadda. Clock said he was visiting someone, and Caw's no fun. And, like your sassy little 'besides', how was I to know you had a guest?" Sheep looked at the two arguing, giving a brief, slimey sigh, and continuing on in the cold December wind. Note from Squidy: Everyone got individual invites so if Cawpier wanted to come they could. (I almost wrote "she.") ---Squidy822--- In ghost land, the tem rang Infinities doorbell. He answered it. "Hello little Tem. What brings you here?" And Infinity was handed the invite. "A Christmas party? I suppose I could go...eh, why not?" And back at the ranch, Harry started talking, "Everyone is invited! Infinity, Clockwork, Dancey, Darky, Cawpier..." And then a realization hit Leo as he looked at the mistletoes. He quickly turned into a penguin and tried to get oh, but Harry had forgotten to make an exit that doesn't involve flying. ---Candlefly--- The Hen-hen was chased back to Guppy by the flies. and Guppy decides to start walking again, getting back up and walking on after picking up the Hen Hen carefully in his mouth. Don't wanna accidentally hurt the bird he's raising. ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty grabbed an armful of mistletoe (because Human form is canon now; see Science Role-play) and walked off, noticing Kanashi dragging... Detruire? ''Good for Infinity, I guess. ''Squid was scanning the Ranch for something, and Minty was sure she didn't want to be the target. ---Candlefly--- The Hen-Hen decided, no, it isn't just gonna sit there, and flaps around, managing to make Guppy's head fall off (Collar fell off too, that was what was holding the head on). "... ... ... ... darn" The cat said quietly while the Hen Hen just ran off. ---Squidy822--- Mike picked up the head and put it back on, using the collar to keep it on. ---Candlefly--- Guppy tilted his head, mostly to see if the head was secure. Meanwhile, every fly in the area is leaving to give the Hen Hen a bad time. ---Squidy822--- Out of nowhere, Bryan lept at the chicken and ate it. Harry's helper humbugs were buzzing around setting up Xmas decorations. ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi and Detruire arrived at the party, as Kanashi immediately let go of Detruire and ran to get some eggnog. On the other hand, Detruire decided to just continue talking to Sheep Slime, atleast, once Sheep Slime got through all that snow. Alot alot of snow. Knowing Sheep Slime would probably take around fifteen minutes to arrive, Detruire tried finding a fireplace in order to burn any "viscum albums" she came across. ---Teamfortress2328--- "mistletoe shall go under this tree... ow pine needles... should probably put it over the snack bar..." ---Squidy822--- Infinity floats up from the ground holding a bag of missle-toes. "Harry what do I do with these?" "Give 'em to MissingNo and Squidy." And then Squidy found what he was looking for: a trombone. He began playing Jingle Bells on it. MN grabbed a bunch of missle-toes and leaned on a wall, having the pile by him, waiting for Squidy. ---Candlefly--- Guppy decides that while he's here and he no longer has to deal with a Hen-Hen, he might as well stay a while. He has a good sized fly land on his head and pose in a way that kinda resembled a bow to try to look more appropriate for the party he accidentally walked in on. Christmas isn't exactly Guppy's thing, but it would be rude to just walk out, right? ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi got around three cups of eggnog for no reason, and casually started making her way back to Detruire and Sheep Slime. "So, you're just gonna TALK this whole day? There's so much fun stuff to do! Knocking over Christmas trees, stealing presents, snowball fights..." Kanashi went outside and threw a snowball at Detruire, which pretty much went through her. "You can't even be hit with snowballs! What fun is that?" Kanashi let out a huff. "You're not fun either." ---Candlefly--- There was a pause before Guppy asks, out loud, "What do I do here?" Apparently cat zombies have grating voices, oh well. ---Squidy822--- Squidy went outside, packed snow into his trombone, and fired at Kanashi. He snickered when she was hit. ---Teamfortresss2328--- "Deck the halls with excessive mistletoe, falalalala, la la la la!" ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi looked behind herself, smirking. "You're on!" Kanashi started packing snowballs into her hands, making a small pile before firing, and made a snow catapult, forming it together with a touch of magic. She loaded it up and sprung it across, building up a little snow fort. ---Squidy822--- "You realize I stayed right next to you, right?" More trombone snow. Meanwhile, MN rode a missletoe and flew above Infinity, who was by Detruire, and left a mistletoe. Infinity just looked at it and his jaw dropped. ---Candlefly--- Guppy has never been to a party so he's gonna pace back and forth for a bit. If someone wants to interact, they can. ---Squidy822--- Bryan looked at Guppy. "Are you edible?" Meanwhike, Mike was eating the mistletoes Minty hanged. ---Candlefly--- "No." Guppy said while he fly on his head gave an angry buzz. Just a warning. ---Sheep Slime--- "Too bad~" joked Kanashi, who leapt back and lifted a pile of snow onto Squidy. Detruire rolled her nonexistent eyes at Infinty's mistletoe. "I don't have lips." ---Squidy822--- "Welp, I'm saved." Infinity said. "Now for revenge." Squidy got up chuckling and brushing off the snow. "I wonder how Elsa and Ghost-Toast liked the little surprise--" And a missle-toe blazed above their heads and dropped off a mistletoe. Squidy went upsidedown and his jaw probably reached space. ---Sheep Slime--- "Your cartoon physics are really weird" joked Kanashi. She walked off to grab some more eggnog, obviously not caring about the mistletoe, or just straight up ignoring it. She kinda just left the area. Revenge failed. ---Squidy822--- Squidy pulled out a ghostbusters gun and aimed it at Infinity. "Are you gonna hurt me with that?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I have no idea how to use this thing." ---MixieRoast--- Out of mid air popped a cheery looking wolfer, in her human form, her nose pink, either down to cold or other things, spinning loudly with her arms in the air. The snow melted where ever she stepped, yet she had a thick scarf on despite her warm aura and her normal wolf ear headband was replaced with earmuffs, with reindeer ears and corns on them, still in her colours. "Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it? Show time! I’m John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh! Those redcoats don’t want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these rebels till I'm free!" She broke down laughed, falling on a pile of snow and holding her stomach. Someone had been on the nog a little to much. Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay